Révélations
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Ianto invite Tosh à prendre un verre après une journée de travail. Se situe après "To the Last Man" de la saison 2. Ils finissent par s'embrasser ... comment Jack va réagir ?


Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

**Après ****"T****o the Last Man"**

Il était tard, Gwen et Owen avaient quitté le Hub en début de soirée, la faille ne donnant aucun signe d'activité. Tosh profitait de ces moments trop rares pour perfectionner certains programmes, en particulier celui sur le blocage temporel du Hub.

Ianto l'avait rejoint et ils travaillaient ensemble déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait de bonnes connaissances en informatique et il apportait un regard neuf à Tosh qui lui était utile.  
« Est-ce que tu veux un café Tosh ? »  
« Non, ça va merci. »

Ianto la regarda, elle n'avait quasiment pas levé le nez de son ordinateur depuis le début de l'après-midi, elle avait même mangé son sandwich à son poste … Ianto lui n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient réfléchi sur différents problèmes qui leur paraissaient insolubles … mais les questions de Ianto puis les discussions qu'ils avaient eues leur avaient donné des idées très intéressantes. Ils avaient bien avancé et Tosh, ravie, ne lâchait pas son écran des yeux.

Ianto, lui ne pouvait pas rester derrière un écran d'ordinateur aussi longtemps, il lui fallait du concret, du palpable. Il tenait par exemple à écrire son journal dans un carnet … si Tosh tenait un journal, ce serait sous un quelconque format électronique, c'était certain ! Il était le seul à utiliser les archives du Hub pourtant riches en enseignement sur le passé de ce lieu et son plus vieil occupant … Les autres utilisaient Internet ou pirataient d'autres réseaux secrets, alors que parfois la réponse se trouvait en noir et blanc sur un vieux dossier papier juste sous leurs pieds.  
Ianto conservait certaines habitudes que certains pourraient qualifier de désuètes qui finalement s'accordaient bien avec le style du Capitaine.

« Moi j'ai besoin de faire une pause ! » s'exclama Ianto.  
« Oh, oui excuse moi. Je vais continuer seule. »  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Oui bien sûr … ça faisait longtemps que je voulais avancer sur cette partie sans en avoir le temps. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée Ianto, merci. »  
« Ce n'est pas facile pour toi depuis le départ de Tommy, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle le regarda un peu étonnée de cette franchise inhabituelle, qu'elle trouva un peu abrupte. Elle enleva ses lunettes et le considéra un instant.  
« On est seuls … tu peux me parler » insista Ianto.  
« Jack est parti ? »  
« Oui ! Ça fait un petit moment. »  
« Où ? »  
« Ah, ça … je n'en sais rien. »  
« Et toi ça va ? »  
« Oui, très bien. »  
Tosh fit la moue et ajouta :  
« C'est vrai ça ? »  
« Si tu dois me passer au détecteur de mensonges autant qu'on le fasse devant une bière et pas ici … »  
Tosh accepta à sa grande surprise. Elle verrouilla son ordinateur et Ianto verrouilla le Hub, après tout il ne savait pas à quelle heure Jack devait rentrer. Elle emporta son pda sur lequel elle activa le programme de surveillance de la brèche. Bras dessus, bras dessous ils partirent à pied prendre un verre dans un club non loin du Hub.

Ianto repéra les caméras de surveillance en entrant dans le club. Il choisit en conséquence une place où ils seraient difficilement repérables.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Ianto ? » demanda Tosh qui avait compris son manège.  
« Non, tout va bien. C'est juste une vieille habitude, je vais chercher les bières. »  
Quand il revint, Tosh s'était mise à l'aise, elle s'était tournée vers la piste de danse où quelques couples évoluaient sur une musique électronique à la mode.

Ianto tendit une bière à Tosh et commença à boire la sienne.  
« J'en avais vraiment besoin ! » lui dit Ianto en souriant.  
« Merci Ianto de m'avoir proposé de sortir » répondit Tosh en lui rendant son sourire.  
« On devrait faire ça plus souvent, non ? »  
« Oui, absolument. »  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure» lui rappela Ianto.  
Tosh sourit, il ne lâcherait donc pas le morceau.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à le savoir ? »  
« Je suis inquiet pour toi … c'est ce que font les amis, s'inquiéter de savoir comment va l'autre, non ? »  
« Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai oublié ce que c'était … »  
« Trop longtemps à Torchwood, il y a des effets secondaires ! »

Tosh prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.  
« Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause, mais j'avoue que j'accuse le coup. C'est étrange, j'étais soulagée, je pensais vraiment avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Et maintenant … je ne suis plus sûre. Il me manque, c'est idiot mais j'attendais ce réveil annuel. Je notais la date dans mon agenda … tu dois trouver ça complètement désespéré. »  
« Pas du tout Tosh. Je te comprends tu sais. »

Tosh ne dit plus rien, elle se remémora Lisa et la souffrance de Ianto.  
« J'imagine à peine ce que tu as du endurer avec Lisa. Est-ce que ça passe Ianto ? Est-ce que tu as moins mal qu'à une époque ? »  
« Tu veux dire quand tu entendais nos pensées ? »  
« Oui » répondit Tosh gênée.  
« Ce n'est pas moi que ça a dérangé ! Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux … en grande partie grâce à Jack. Il m'a … beaucoup aidé. Je crois qu'il m'a sauvé. »  
« Moi aussi … »  
« On est là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. On lui doit beaucoup, en même temps il ne nous épargne pas. Il ne t'a pas épargné. »  
« Il a eu raison d'agir comme il l'a fait. »  
« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, je n'étais pas d'accord. Tu le sais, mais je te le redis, Jack est allé trop loin. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un prouver son amour comme tu l'as fait. C'était dangereux mais on a tous compris et on t'a pardonné. »  
Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
« Merci Tosh. »  
« Jack a énormément confiance en toi, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour Tommy. »  
« Je sais mais ça n'atténue pas la douleur. »  
Ils burent en silence leur bière en regardant la piste de danse sans la voir, perdus dans leur chagrin.

« Tu peux aller très loin pour les personnes que tu aimes » dit Tosh.

« Oui, je donnerai tout, mais cela m'aveugle … j'en suis conscient et en même temps je suis comme ça, je ne crois pas avoir changé. Toi aussi tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour Tommy, tu savais que cela te ferait souffrir mais tu l'as fait quand même. On n'est pas si différents. »

Tosh se cala contre Ianto.  
« Je sais Ianto. »

Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être là avec lui. Il savait écouter, il avait tellement d'empathie quand d'autres en manquaient tellement … c'était rare et précieux.  
Elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche de Gwen, probablement parce qu'elle avait couché dès son arrivée avec Owen … Owen qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Suzie et finalement elle avait bien fait. Quand à Jack … il savait être là quand on avait besoin de lui, mais jamais il ne pourrait être son confident. D'ailleurs elle se demandait comment Ianto faisait pour être proche de lui. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur leur relation, elle était assez curieuse en fait. Ianto semblait en verbe ce soir, elle avait envie de lui poser des questions qu'elle considérait comme très personnelles.

« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose avec Jack qu'avec Lisa ? »  
« Eh, bien, c'est très différent. On n'a pas du tout les mêmes relations. Mais … »  
« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Ianto la regarda dans les yeux.  
« Je ne sais pas, je … j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. »  
Ianto attrapa sa bière pour en boire une gorgée en essayant de cacher son trouble.

« Cela se voit Ianto, pour ceux qui te connaissent bien sûr. Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a longtemps, bien avant que Jack ne nous laisse » murmura Tosh en posant une main sur son bras.

Ianto ne répondit rien, il connaissait ses sentiments mais pas ceux du principal intéressé.  
« Est-ce que c'est aussi fort qu'avec Lisa ? » insista Tosh.  
« On ne peut pas comparer, ça n'a rien à avoir. On projetait d'avoir un bébé avec Lisa … »  
Tosh qui était en train de boire s'étrangla et rit de bon cœur.  
« Je comprend que tu n'es pas les mêmes attentes ! Quoique ... »  
Elle s'arrêta et regarda Ianto le visage soudain grave.  
« Tu lui as déjà posé la question ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Non ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé s'il pouvait être enceint, je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Tu crois que ce serait possible ? »  
« Hum, avec Jack on ne sait jamais … mais, non je ne crois pas, il t'en aurait parlé … »  
Ianto et Tosh partirent dans un fou rire terrible qui dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne réussissent à se maîtriser.

« Enfin, même si vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas imaginer le futur avec lui, non ? »  
« Je n'imagine rien, je vis au jour le jour. Je sais qu'avec Jack c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Le Docteur réapparaîtra un jour et Jack n'hésitera pas longtemps » répondit Ianto avec amertume.  
Tosh posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.  
« Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aura de relation normale en travaillant à Torchwood. »  
« Tu oublies Gwen. »  
Elle releva sa tête brutalement.  
« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Elle couche avec Owen depuis son arrivée ! Reluque Jack et vit en couple avec Rhys. Tu trouves ça normal ? »  
Ianto sourit.  
« Tu es dur avec elle. »  
« Peut être. »  
« Ce n'est pas ton habitude » murmura Ianto à son oreille.  
« Tu comprends trop vite Ianto … »  
« Ça fait un moment que j'avais des soupçons. Tes sous-entendus lui échappent mais pas à moi. »  
Elle reposa son épaule sur lui.  
« Oui, malheureusement … »

« Oh j'adore cette chanson, tu viens danser Ianto ? »  
« Non, très peu pour moi. Vas-y amuse-toi. »

Tosh partit sur la piste de danse et Ianto alla commander autre chose. Il lui fallait un remontant, il commanda un verre de whisky et le but avant que Tosh ne le rejoigne.  
« Oh là là, tu es passé aux choses sérieuses » s'exclama Tosh.  
« Tu veux la même chose ? »  
« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Ils sirotèrent leur whisky en regardant la piste de danse. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envi de rejoindre son appartement vide. Tosh posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Ianto et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, Ianto le sentait et il avait envie d'être là pour la douce Tosh.  
« Est-ce que tu t'es toujours habillé comme ça ? »  
« On peut dire que c'était l'uniforme à Torchwood 1, je me suis habitué. Je ne pourrais pas travailler habillé autrement. Avant j'étais plutôt négligé et je le suis chez moi. »  
« Ne change pas, cela te va très bien. Au moins toi, tu fais un effort pour t'habiller. »  
« N'oublie pas Jack ! »  
« Cela doit faire 60 ans qu'il s'habille de la même façon, je n'appelle pas ça faire un effort. »  
Ianto sourit devant l'impertinence de sa collègue, elle se lâchait ce soir et il était ravi.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi profitant de la présence de l'autre. Tosh n'avait pas assouvi sa curiosité, Jack se vantait d'avoir eu tellement d'amants … comment était-il ? Quel goût avaient ses lèvres ? Est-il aussi doué qu'il le prétendait ? Elle brûlait de lui poser quelques questions … l'alcool désinhibait ses réserves habituelles.  
« Ianto … tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te pose une questions très personnelle ? »  
« Non, vas-y Tosh » répondit-il étonné par cette curiosité, c'était plutôt rare chez Tosh.  
« C'est idiot comme question … »  
Ianto la regardait amusé de ses hésitations.  
« Je voulais te demander, est-il un bon amant ? »  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Ianto était si discret sur ses sentiments, ce genre de question ne devait pas lui plaire du tout.  
« Tu n'es pas la première à me poser la question … »  
« Ah, bon ? »  
« Je suis certain que jamais personne ne pose cette même question à Jack » répondit Ianto en soufflant, blasé.  
Tosh rougit surtout que les lèvres de Ianto l'attiraient beaucoup plus que celles de Jack. Ianto finit son verre, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Tosh prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait cédé à une pulsion soudaine et elle ne voulait pas laisser Ianto penser que Jack l'attirait plus que lui. Elle lâcha son visage en restant tout près de lui, elle attendait sa réaction.

Ianto ne dit rien, il se sentait attiré par ces lèvres délicieuses aux contours parfaits, sans parler de son corps qu'il avait admiré pendant qu'elle dansait. Il sentait ses formes sur lui, des formes féminines, cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme le l'avait pas touché. Il était très troublé par l'excitation qui montait en lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien cherchant à y lire ses pensées. Il quitta ses yeux pour baisser son regard vers ses lèvres si désirables, il prit à son tour son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui. Tosh se laissa faire, ils s'embrassèrent d'abord sagement puis leurs langues se trouvèrent et le baiser se fit plus profond. Tosh glissa ses mains sous la veste de Ianto, celui-ci posa une main sur sa chute de reins. Ils prenaient manifestement tous deux du plaisir.

Ce fut Ianto qui mit fin au baiser réalisant qu'il souhaitait garder Tosh comme ami et seulement comme amie.  
« Ianto je suis désolée » lui dit-elle réellement ennuyée.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour Jack … »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation. Lui ne se prive pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. »  
« On est amis, n'est-ce pas Ianto ? »  
« Oui, mais je te trouve très belle et désirable. Il y en a qui feraient mieux de se dépêcher. »  
Un silence s'installa entre eux mais il n'était pas lourd bien au contraire. Ianto était heureux d'avoir échangé ce baiser avec Tosh. De son côté elle ressentait la même chose, elle restait amoureuse d'Owen même si celui-ci ne le comprendrait probablement jamais.  
« Est-ce que tu veux que je parle discrètement à Owen ? »  
« Non, non, surtout pas … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, ton secret sera bien gardé. »  
Tosh sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Ianto. Il lui avait apporté le réconfort dont elle avait besoin et même plus … elle avait apprécié ce délicieux baiser. C'était doux et en même temps elle avait senti toute la passion dont il était capable … elle se dit que Jack avait beaucoup de chance. Ianto était visiblement amoureux sans connaître les véritables intentions du Capitaine. Elle se promit de lui faire une remarque dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Tard dans la soirée, un taxi raccompagna Tosh puis Ianto.

Quand Ianto rentra dans son appartement, il sut immédiatement que Jack y était. Une odeur familière et enivrante lui chatouilla les narines et réveilla ses sens.  
Pourtant le salon était dans le noir, il alluma la lumière pour effectivement trouver Jack assis sur le canapé.  
« Jack, est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
Inquiet, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé, tout près de lui. Jack dénia enfin se tourner vers lui.  
« Tu pues et en plus tu as bu. »  
« Merci pour l'accueil. »Vexé de s'être inquiété pour son Capitaine visiblement de mauvaise humeur, Ianto se leva et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

Il fut étonné de ne pas être rejoint comme souvent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack l'avait attendu chez lui, dans le noir … ce n'était pas bon signe. Il se dit qu'il avait du l'attendre toute la soirée, mais pourquoi dans ce cas ne l'avait-il pas appelé sur son téléphone portable ? Ianto sortit de la salle de bain persuadé que Jack serait reparti au Hub. Mais, non, il fut à nouveau surpris de le trouver dans son lit, il ne comprenait décidément rien. Vu l'humeur et l'accueil qu'il lui avait réservé, il ne posa aucune question et se glissa sous la couette, prêt à dormir. Il éteignit la lumière.

« Ianto, je ne te veux que pour moi. »  
Ces paroles claquèrent dans l'air de la chambre. Le ton était ferme, Ianto se demanda s'il savait ce qui s'était passé le soir même avec Tosh. Ianto alluma la lampe posée sur son chevet.  
« Je ne te partage pas. »  
C'était clair, il savait … comment ? Il attrapa le regard du Capitaine, il n'aima pas la façon de le regarder.  
« Mais moi je le dois, c'est ça le deal ? » répondit Ianto.  
« Non, est-ce que tu as déjà du le faire ? »  
« Avec John … avec Gwen … »  
« Tu sais parfaitement que c'est différent de nous. »

_« Nous ?_ » se dit Ianto. Ce mot le fit frissonner, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leur relation.  
Jack ne bougeait pas, Ianto se mit à avoir peur. Est-ce que Jack ne prendrait pas cela comme une seconde trahison ? Ils n'étaient pas en couple même s'ils avaient une intimité. Pour Ianto il était clair que le Capitaine était tolérant … mais peut être pas finalement.

« Tosh avait besoin de réconfort … nous avons trop bu. »  
C'était pitoyable comme excuse. Que pouvait-il dire ? Son cœur était en train de se consumer, seul Jack comptait. Il passait tout son temps au Hub pour être avec lui, lui montrer son dévouement, son attachement. Si Jack voulait le faire culpabiliser, il avait réussi en quelques mots. Ianto baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre … les grands discours n'étaient pas vraiment sa tassé de thé.

Jack s'approcha après un temps qui parût une éternité à Ianto et l'embrassa passionnément. Il accueillit se baiser avec surprise mais y répondit sans retenue. C'était peut être le dernier …  
« Je préfère un Ianto au café. »  
Ianto sourit et se détendit un peu.  
Le regard du Capitaine lui avait fait peur. Il n'aimait pas quand il le regardait ainsi … cela lui rappelait son regard quand il avait découvert Lisa. Déçu, contrarié, déterminé et intransigeant. Ianto décida que cette démonstration de force était un bon signe pour leur avenir, en commun.

Il céda sans retenue au Capitaine et après deux rounds, Ianto était allongé à côté de Jack.  
« Jack ? »  
« Hum ... »  
« Est-ce que tu m'as suivi ce soir ? » murmura Ianto tout en se remémorant le regard du Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas le mettre à nouveau en colère mais il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître pour anticiper ses réactions.  
« Non. »  
Jack était allongé sur le ventre, il se tourna pour lui faire face. Pas de sourire, il le regardait simplement. Ianto hésitait, était-ce une invitation à continuer ?  
« Tu as consulté les caméras de surveillance alors ? »  
« J'aurais bien aimé mais un petit malin a choisi une place dans un angle mort. »

Ianto sourit en baissant les yeux, il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement. Ce sourire fit son effet sur le Capitaine qui se décida à lui répondre. Il aimait quand Ianto hésitait mais il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui, pas maintenant.

« J'allais descendre au Hub quand je t'ai vu sortir avec Tosh. »  
« Tu nous as suivi alors ? »  
« Non, vous aviez l'air en pleine conversation, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu aurais pu … tu aurais du. »  
« Bref, je suis descendu et oui je vous ai suivi sur les caméras de surveillance. »  
« Jaloux ? »  
« Curieux. »  
« Ouais … »  
« Je me suis branché sur les caméras du club, mais je ne pouvais pas vous voir. »  
« Donc tu es venu … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas joint à nous ? »  
« Je ne suis pas venu tout de suite et quand je suis arrivé vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. Ce n'est pas que je sois contre une partie à trois mais je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour un troisième. »  
Ianto fit la grimace.  
« Ne te méprend pas Jack … »  
« J'ai trouvé cela plutôt excitant, mais pas du tout raisonnable » coupa Jack.  
« Tu peux être plus clair ? »  
« Oui je peux » répondit Jack en se positionnant sur son amant, « tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que je t'épuise, que je suis insatiable, ce sera pire si tu te disperses … pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs alors que tu as la perfection dans ton lit ? »  
« Ce n'est que par égoïsme alors … »

Jack avait un sourire de prédateur sur ses lèvres, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ianto et se pencha vers lui. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il se mit à se frotter à Ianto de manière très sensuelle.

« J'ai moi aussi le meilleur parti dans mon lit, je te veux auprès de moi aussi souvent que possible … »  
Jack le regardait, cherchant à déceler ses sentiments sur son visage, il vit Ianto sourire, il semblait heureux. C'était si rare chez lui, Jack était ravi il avait produit l'effet qu'il souhaitait sur son amant. Il commença à déposer de doux baisers dans le cou puis sur le torse de Ianto. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, c'était très agréable, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir ce qui fit conforta le Capitaine.

Il accentua sa danse, sentant l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant grandir. Ianto se laissait faire, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de répondre à Jack. D'ailleurs il n'attendait pas de réponse.  
« Ianto » murmura le Capitaine, « je t'aime. »

Ianto avait ouvert les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et pour vérifier que Jack ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais non il paraissait sérieux, voire légèrement inquiet, il attendait sa réaction.  
Il lutta contre le Capitaine qui maintenait son dos contre le lit pour se redresser et attraper ses lèvres. Ces quelques mots changeaient tout, il l'embrassa avec toute fougue et la passion dont il était capable.  
« Moi aussi Jack » fini par dire Ianto en lâchant les lèvres si désirables et douces de Jack.

Il ne pouvait plus résister au feu qui avait grandit en lui … il y eut finalement un troisième round et ce n'est qu'à l'aube que Jack abandonna sa proie, certain d'avoir capturé son cœur.


End file.
